mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 20
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 20 ist die 20. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und das zweite Comic, welches in keine Saga eingebunden ist. Handlung Spoilers Rock of Ages: Join us for a very special anniversary for the Blue Bomber! Dr. Wily messes with powers beyond his control, sending ripples through time — and sending Mega Man on a whirlwind trip through his own life — and all the perils to come! Rock of Ages In einer nicht all zu fernen Zukunft hat Dr. Wily mit einigen Robot Master das Chronos Institute eingenommen, um den Time Skipper zu aktivieren. Sein Plan ist es Mega Man in den Welten festzuhalten, damit der Blue Bomber anfängt, in die Zukunft zu reisen und an bestimmten Punkten einen Mechanismus auslöst, um in eine andere Zeit zu gelangen. Somit muss sich Mega Man nicht nur gegen Ra Moon, Terra oder Dr. Cossack behaupten, sondern auch gegen Gamma und Quint. Während seiner Reise trifft er auf Bass, den er unglücklicherweise in die Zeitreisen mitreißt. Bass stellt sich auf Mega Mans Seite und zusammen zerstören sie eine immer größer werdende Anomalie eines Lichtkegels, die Mega Man im Zeitreisen begleitete. Dies bewirkt, dass Rock wieder in seine Zeitperiode zurrückkehrt und in Dr. Lights Labor landet. Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man *Bass *Proto Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Auto *Time Man *Eddie Gegner *Dr. Wily **Mega Man Killers ***Buster Rod G ***Hyper Storm H ***Mega Water S *Ra Moon *Gamma *Quint *Dr. Cossack *Terra *Yamato Man *Knight Man *Splash Woman Trivia *Der Hintergrund des Variant Covers ähnelt dem des nordamerikanischen Covers des Spiels Mega Man. *Rush tritt nicht in der Ausgabe auf, dafür aber im Cover. *Das Bild von Bass beim Character Select ist jenes aus dem Variant Cover des Comics Sonic the Hedgehog 248. *Beim Kampf zwischen Knight Man und Yamato Man ist auf der Tribüne der Name Capcom zu sehen. *Die Szenen zwischen den Zeitreisen sind aus diversen Spielen übernommen worden oder lehnen daran an: **Buster Rod G, Hyper Storm H und Mega Water S stammen aus Mega Man: The Wily Wars. **Die Mega Man Killers Enker, Punk und Ballade stammen aus Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. **Gamma ist aus Mega Man 3. **Quint ist ein Antragonist aus Mega Man II und Mega Man V und ein Mega Man aus der Zukunft. **Die Lanfront Ruinen und Ra Moon sind bei Super Adventure Rockman vorhanden, während sich nun auch die Saga Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon dort abspielt. **Der Kampf mit Dr. Cossack im Cossack Catcher ist aus Mega Man 4. Bei dem Hinweis "and now because of you, she is dead!" meint er seine Tochter Kalinka. **Terra, der Anführer der Stardroids entstammt Mega Man V . **Das Duell von Yamato Man und Knight Man könnte eine Anlehnung an Mega Man 6 sein, als auch an den Manga Mega Man Megamix (The Strongest Enemy to Date). **Bass und der Roboter im Hintergrund auf Seite 14, der Mad Grinder, tauchen in Mega Man 7 auf. **Die abstürzenden Überreste auf Seite 16 sind die von Duo aus Mega Man 8. **Als Mega Man mit Bass und Proto Man gegen King kämpfen muss, ist dies eine Szene aus dem Spiel Mega Man & Bass. **Aus Mega Man 9 stammt Splash Woman, die nun gegen Mega Man und Bass antritt, da sie deaktiviert werden soll. **In Mega Man 10 infiziert sich Roll ebenfalls mit der Krankheit Roboenza. Leseprobe MegaMan20Page1.jpg|Seite 1 MegaMan20Page2.jpg|Seite 2 MegaMan20Page3.jpg|Seite 3 MegaMan20Page4.jpg|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 20 (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics